


雀熊 / Hug . 05

by RinaSakurai



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaSakurai/pseuds/RinaSakurai
Summary: 小朋友们终于要在一起啦！
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Kim Donghyun, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Kudos: 4





	雀熊 / Hug . 05

/ 日常ooc预警  
/ 新年快乐呀大家  
/ 2020年大家都要健健康康

朴佑镇在医院住了一晚就回到了宿舍，两个人似乎达成了一种奇妙的默契，谁也没有再提起那晚的那一段简短的对话。  
因为朴佑镇的意外受伤，且迎新晚会也进入了收尾阶段，田雄每每出现在礼堂都看起来十分严肃，紧绷的嘴角，冷静无波的眼神，不再回应的玩笑话，都让大家意识到了主席大人最近的坏心情，于是所有人都乖乖收起了玩闹的心理，每天认认真真勤勤恳恳地排练。  
“东贤，”朴佑镇受伤之后第七天，排练结束准备离开的金东贤被田雄叫住。  
“怎么了？”  
“明天佑镇回来排练，你跟他说让他改一改内容，不要再出现危险的舞蹈动作了。”田雄低着头，一边和金东贤并排走出礼堂，一边说。  
金东贤闻言一愣，虽然他知道朴佑镇受伤不重，但是他以为田雄会因为朴佑镇受伤而不让他再参加，这几天他一直等着田雄交代重新排练开场舞，可没想到田雄会说朴佑镇会回来排练。  
看出金东贤的疑惑，田雄开口道：“没关系的，让他不参加他哪里会肯。”  
“那他会同意改动作吗？”  
“会吧，他肯定会猜到是我让你说的，”田雄说着，突然就低头笑了，“我肯为他妥协，他也该为我妥协，这样才公平。”  
听见田雄这么说，金东贤便没有再接话，自然，他也不会去问为什么田雄不自己去和朴佑镇讲而是要让自己转达，这种事，放在心里就好了，说出来，除了尴尬，自然是不会有其他作用的。

/

朴佑镇回来之后，开场舞也重新开始排练了，就像田雄说的，朴佑镇同意了改舞蹈动作，不过为了达到同样的舞台效果，重新改编也是颇费了一番功夫，不过幸好时间充裕，大家也都愿意配合，最后呈现出的效果也是非常不错的。  
迎新晚会在周六晚上，开场舞的时候，田雄站在主持人候场的地方，周身一片黑暗。  
其实除了朴佑镇不会肯同意不参加，田雄肯妥协的另一个原因是因为他必须承认朴佑镇是整只舞不能缺少的那一个人。  
与其说朴佑镇属于舞台，倒不如说舞台属于朴佑镇，他的每一个动作都恰到好处，力度刚好掌握分寸，卡住鼓点丝毫不差，行云流水且赏心悦目，就像是无瑕的艺术品，连嘴角漫不经心的一点弧度都像是经过了精准计算般完美，大概经过的数次调整才让人满意的灯光，队形，挑选了很久才选定的服装也该感谢朴佑镇让它发挥了最大效用。  
田雄盯着朴佑镇，仔仔细细，每一秒每一个动作，一颗心高高悬起，直到最后定点pose，也没有出任何事情，他才放下心来，终于可以正常呼吸了，还好，总算是平安无事的结束了。  
田雄放松下来之后，后面的流程就走得格外顺利，连音乐剧也发挥的比平时好上许多，连带着其他演员的状态也变好了许多，自然是赢得了满堂喝彩，不出意外，今年音乐舞蹈学院的迎新晚会质量也会是全校第一。  
迎新晚会结束之后，看主席大人似乎心情不错不像前几天完全冷着一张脸，一群人便闹着要去聚餐，田雄拗不过，只能同意了。

/

朴佑镇坐在床上颇有些苦恼，开场舞一结束，他就被金东贤以他受伤且后面的事情不需要他参加为由，不容拒绝地押送回了寝室休息。  
现在三个小时过去了，他无聊到把所有作业都写完了还预习了下周要上的课，按理说所有的事情都应该结束了，而且已经快到门禁时间了，小雄哥应该要回来了吧。  
他从医院回来到现在也两周了，小雄哥每天早出晚归忙事情看似正常，但是很多事情其实并不需要主席亲力亲为，他不是傻子，怎么会看不出来小雄哥就是在躲他呢。  
朴佑镇打定了主意，他一定要和田雄好好说开，绝对不能让他这样一直逃避下去。

/

说实话田雄没想到自己的这群学生会同僚这么能闹，吃完饭又说要去唱歌，唱完歌又说要去酒吧，而时针已经马上要指向三点了，大概是准备迎新晚会这段时间实在压抑太久，一旦要宣泄，再要摁下停止键，就变得十分不容易。  
去酒吧之前，田雄去了一趟卫生间，他觉得自己有些不对劲，心里莫名有一股燥热，灌了好几杯冰啤酒都没压下去反而愈演愈烈，但是他没认为有什么，只当是自己太久不聚餐所以不胜酒力。  
田雄用凉水洗了把脸感觉似乎是好了一些，从兜里拿出手机才发现一个小时前朴佑镇给自己发了一条信息问什么时候回来，而他那时完全没顾上看手机自然也是没有看见，想了想这个时间朴佑镇应该是睡了，也就没再回复，把手机放回了兜里。

/

同时，睡意全无的朴佑镇躺在床上看见消息变成已读却没有任何回复，更加睡不着了。

/

金东贤觉得田雄今天晚上有点奇怪，但是又说不上具体是哪里奇怪，非要说的话，似乎是情绪有些异常兴奋。从前聚餐活动总是中途退场作息健康的主席大人，今天陪着大家连嗨三场到快四点，这还不奇怪吗？  
因为时间太晚田雄便联系了一家他外公名下的酒店开了房间让大家休息，于是睡醒之后再回到学校已经是早上九点之后了。  
大概是昨晚闹得太晚的后劲上来了，即使在酒店已经睡了一觉田雄回到了宿舍还是累得不行，简单洗漱之后倒头就睡，他注意到朴佑镇并不在，可是晕到不行的脑袋让他已经无暇思考了。  
田雄再次醒来其实不过是半个小时后，唤醒他的，是熟悉到不能再熟悉的发情热。  
每次发情期的第一次发情热最是来势汹汹让人难以抵抗，更别说田雄体质异于常人，次次发情期前都要连续五天打特殊抑制剂才能压得下去，田雄在被汹涌的发情热吞噬后才后知后觉，自己为了不让自己总想着朴佑镇而疯狂忙碌，的确是达到了效果，但也成功让他忘记了近在咫尺的发情期。  
发情期的omega最是脆弱，整个人说是软成一滩水也不过分，田雄努力了许久，才让自己从床上爬起来，睡衣早已经汗湿一片，水分蒸发之后贴在身上有些凉，误打误撞冲淡了一些热度。  
抑制剂放在小客厅的冰箱里，短短一段路，被发情热折磨的田雄却走了好一段时间，全身无力当然是干什么都很艰难，才终于从冰箱里取出了一支抑制剂，被糟糕的状况折磨着的人精神本就脆弱不堪，身后又突然响起了门开合的声音，神经一跳，右手一松，抑制剂就那么从手掌里掉了下去。  
田雄左手撑着窗台勉强站着，在地上滚动的抑制剂终于停下，安安静静地待在了门口那人的脚边。田雄低着头，他不想抬头，他知道，门口站着的不是朴佑镇又会是谁，说来可笑，这种近乎快失掉理智的时刻，他竟然还在想太丢人了，自己所有狼狈不堪的时刻都被朴佑镇看到了。

/

朴佑镇一开门就被充斥在房间里的浓郁信息素味道冲击得几乎站不住，甜腻浓厚的巧克力味，夹杂其中的还有让人无法忽视的醇美勾人的红酒味，朴佑镇用力握了握拳，指甲刺在肉上牵出些许痛感，使他找回了些理智，迅速进屋并反手关门上锁。  
他抬头看去，田雄站在窗边，因为身上没有力气仅靠手臂支撑，看起来摇摇欲坠，黑发被汗打湿搭在额前，白皙的肌肤泛出淡淡的粉红色，他咬着唇，垂着眸不往这边看，努力逃避着朴佑镇的视线。  
“哥是…发情了吗？”  
田雄觉得朴佑镇就是在明知故问看自己笑话，心中有些气恼。  
“你把抑制剂给我，别待在宿舍了。”  
“为什么啊？因为你怕我会被动发情吗？”朴佑镇刚进门时还有些慌张，现在搞清楚状况顿时觉得这应该是个好机会，不管是把那天晚上的事说开，还是让小雄哥明白自己的心意，都是。  
朴佑镇弯下腰，捡起脚边的抑制剂，一步一步走向田雄，“哥现在难道不是已经发情了吗？抑制剂应该已经没用了吧？”  
被朴佑镇说出真实情况的田雄有些难堪，却依旧在硬撑，“没关系，你不要管我。”  
“为什么呢？那哥是准备自己撑过去吗？你是omega你应该比我清楚得多这有多难多痛苦，”朴佑镇顿住，然后不自觉的提高了些许音量继续又说下去，“哥还要说我，你自己不也是吗，嘴硬什么也不说，让人担心。”  
田雄被朴佑镇的声量吓了一跳，条件反射地抬头去看他，恰好看到朴佑镇低头要把手里的抑制剂丢进垃圾桶里，他便下意识地扑过去抢，但是他离朴佑镇有一段距离，于是在抑制剂落进垃圾桶的同一瞬间，田雄腿一软扑进了朴佑镇怀里。  
“哥，抑制剂刚刚已经摔裂了不能用了，我就在你面前，为什么还要抑制剂呢？”朴佑镇呼出的热气扑在田雄耳边，引得他一阵颤栗，田雄刚刚神经紧绷完全没有注意到朴佑镇从什么时候开始悄无声息地释放了信息素，柑橘的气息漂浮在他身侧，轻而易举地安抚了他内心的躁动不安。  
“哥，临时标记可以吗？我怕你撑不住。”朴佑镇问得有些小心翼翼。  
田雄现在的状态太过于脆弱，虽然不知道临时标记会不会引发后续更大的反应，但是现在为了让他好一些，似乎也只有临时标记这一个办法了。  
田雄现在连说话的力气也没了，他只是微微侧了侧头，露出后颈自己最脆弱的地方，朴佑镇伸手撩开他颈后的发，低下头，尖尖的虎牙刺破肌肤渗出几点血珠，信息素进入腺体，不管怎样，属于alpha的信息素永远是安抚发情omega的最好方法。  
朴佑镇跪在铺着地毯的地板上，手在田雄的背上轻抚，嘴唇贴着怀中人的腺体一下下地轻吻着，田雄的额头抵在朴佑镇肩上，慢慢调整着呼吸，不知道过了多久，终于是稍稍缓过来了一点。  
朴佑镇把田雄从地上扶了起来，因为刚刚经历过发情热，出了许多汗，田雄身上的睡衣尽是潮气，“哥去洗个澡吧，不然会着凉，我去给你拿干净睡衣。”  
田雄看着朴佑镇点点头，转头向浴室走去，虽说脚下步伐依旧虚浮，却的确是好得多。  
看着田雄进了浴室，朴佑镇扭身去了卧室，天晓得他刚刚哪里来的那么强大的自制力，被自己喜欢的omega浓重的信息素包围却努力控制着理智不要失控，做临时标记的时候也是，竟然能及时停下，朴佑镇坐在床上自嘲地笑了下，真是厉害的喜欢，连生理本能都能克制，他可算是栽在田雄身上了。

/

正常来说临时标记一般可以维持将近一天，最起码也有半天，可是朴佑镇怎么也没想到，田雄不是一般omega。  
田雄进浴室半个小时还没出来，朴佑镇有些心慌，他抱着干净睡衣敲了敲门，却连应答也没有。  
顾不得多虑，朴佑镇直接扭开门进了浴室，所幸田雄并没锁门，扑面而来就是红酒巧克力的气息，甚至还刚刚还要浓烈一些，勾得朴佑镇的生理本能蠢蠢欲动。  
“哥！”花洒还在不断落下水流，田雄却跌坐在地上，朴佑镇冲过去，关掉了花洒，把田雄扯进自己怀里，田雄的理智早已被灼人的燥热吞没，柔软的臂膀环上朴佑镇肩头，仰起脑袋去寻找朴佑镇的嘴唇。  
朴佑镇没让他得逞，稍稍拉开了一些两人间的距离，他问：“哥，我是谁？”  
“唔…”田雄再度凑近了他想要索吻却被朴佑镇摁在肩上的手牵制，无论如何不得其法。  
他有些着急，连声音都带了些委屈的哭腔，“佑镇，呜呜呜……是佑镇……”  
可朴佑镇却得寸进尺，“不是佑镇也可以吗？”  
“不！不可以！”他没想到这个问题会引来田雄这么大的反应，他胡乱挥舞着手，像是要推开他，“只要佑镇呜呜呜呜……别人不行……”  
“好，是你说的，只要我，别人不行。”  
朴佑镇捏住了田雄的下巴，一低头，吻住了他，唇舌交缠，津液在湿濡的口腔内交换，其实朴佑镇和田雄都没什么经验，朴佑镇不过是依着本能去亲吻他喜欢的人，现在的情况下，看起来也没必要有什么循序渐进，而田雄，不过也是依着本能却更被朴佑镇牵引，他试探地伸出舌头，用舌尖去触碰那一颗尖尖的虎牙，却引来了朴佑镇更激烈的反应，仿佛要把唇齿间的氧气都带走，两人就此溺亡，倒也不错。  
朴佑镇搂着田雄的腰转了个身把人放在了洗手台上，垂头啃上他精致的锁骨，再往下到胸膛，胸前两点早已直挺挺地立了起来，朴佑镇的嘴唇移动着，烙下一个又一个深红色的印记，而田雄胡乱拉扯着朴佑镇身上的衣物，扯下了衬衣却怎么也解不开腰上的皮带，甚至有些急了，眼睛红了一圈，看向朴佑镇的样子可怜兮兮的让朴佑镇只想继续欺负他，狠一点，再狠一点。  
浴室里热气未散，两个人又都正在情动，不知何时，清冽的柑橘气息中混入了檀木的气味，木质的味道，总是神秘而勾人，其中又隐约掺杂了些木质燃烧的味道，有些呛人，却上瘾，让人一再沉迷。  
“哥，别急。”朴佑镇声音本就低，染上了情欲之后的喑哑更让人觉得是有人拿着羽毛搔着你的耳廓般磨人。  
朴佑镇抓着田雄的手放在自己的腰间，极有耐心地引导他去解开自己的衣服，田雄一低头就看到自己细白的手被朴佑镇的大手握着，在解开他的衣服。  
手逐渐探得深了，田雄触摸到那一团灼热，想要退缩却被朴佑镇抓着不得动弹，“哥，你摸摸它，好不好？”  
朴佑镇埋头在田雄颈窝，语带喘息，田雄被诱哄了，手下缓慢地动作起来，逐渐似乎也有了些技巧，手下那物不断涨大，耳边的喘息也愈发加重，而他身下，那个有些羞耻的地方，似乎也愈加湿润，带着些隐隐约约难说出口的渴求。  
“啊……”突然朴佑镇本放在他腰上的手探进了那个狭小的入口，“这么久了，哥也应该准备好了吧……”  
修长的手指缓慢探入，虽说本来就是用来做这种事的地方，也有了足够的润滑，但是第一次被异物入侵，还是有些艰难，朴佑镇感觉自己的手指被软肉不断挤压，有些难以前进。  
田雄伏在朴佑镇肩头，啃咬着他肩上的皮肤抑制自己马上就要脱口而出的呻吟，却又不敢用力，怕咬痛他，身下被侵入的感觉有点奇怪，但是好像也并不难受。  
手指从一根变成两根又变成三根，抽插间带动甬道里的蜜汁滑动发出明显的声响惹得田雄脸上飞红更甚，突然朴佑镇不知是触碰到了那里，一阵酥麻的感觉从那处窜到了田雄全身，“唔啊……”他没忍住，脱口而出的声音是他自己都没想到的媚人。  
朴佑镇心下知道自己应该是碰到了特别的那处，手指弯曲试探了几下，坏心眼的又朝那处去了，另一只手也没闲着，抚上田雄身前那物，前后夹击，没几下就弄得田雄泄了身，浑身酸软只剩下了喘息的力气。  
浴室里热气慢慢散去，蒸发之后的水汽落在人身上有点冷，朴佑镇抱着田雄回到了有温暖热气的卧室，田雄的床刚刚被汗湿，虽然已干却仍然带着潮气。朴佑镇把田雄放在了自己的床上，他的床铺着深色的床单，衬得田雄白皙的肌肤更加诱人，像是漂亮的瓷娃娃，而现在，这个漂亮的瓷娃娃，是属于朴佑镇一个人的，现在是，以后也是。  
朴佑镇俯下身去，表情严肃，在田雄的胸膛上印下一个个吻，仿佛虔诚的信徒膜拜他的神祗，只是他有罪，不知悔改，还妄想让他的神与他一同入地狱，若能如愿，倒也算极乐。  
“佑镇……”田雄被他的吻勾得有些难耐，刚刚的纾解并不能让他好受，反而是拉扯出了身体更深处的渴望。  
“别急，我怎么舍得让你难受......”朴佑镇的吻移回田雄唇上，用亲吻转移着他的注意力，同时对准了那处，沉下了身子。  
突如其来的进入让田雄发出一声惊呼，却被亲吻淹没在唇齿间，因为刚刚的扩张，所以倒是没有什么不适，只是涨得满满的，让人不习惯，朴佑镇仔细地观察着田雄的表情，等着他适应自己的存在。  
“嗯...你动一动...”田雄有些羞耻的开口，朴佑镇等得就是他受不住开口，听见这话就像是拿了免死金牌，慢慢地开始抽动，起初田雄还能适应，但是朴佑镇的速度却越来越快，田雄开始忍不住想要发出声音，但是又觉得难为情，一直咬着下唇。  
汗珠沿着朴佑镇的发落下，落到田雄的胸膛，又滑落到两人结合的地方，朴佑镇低头，看见田雄几乎要把唇瓣咬出血，他低头，伸出舌尖轻轻舔着田雄的嘴唇，“哥，别忍着了，宿舍隔音很好的，叫出来也没关系。”  
朴佑镇的确没在哄骗田雄，音乐舞蹈学院的学生平时需要干的事，太需要好的隔音了，因此这栋宿舍的隔音的确是很好的。  
田雄闻言，虽然有些难为情，但是总是比忍着好多了，便小小声地呻吟出声了，可他没想到换来了朴佑镇更激烈的情动。  
柱身在甬道内顶弄得狠了，甬道尽头似乎开了一个小口，朴佑镇心知那应该就是生殖腔的入口了，便一发狠顶了进去，同时手下发力，抱住田雄的腰，扭身换了个体位。  
omega在上的体位进得更深，虽然会让情事更加尽兴，却也会让上面那人更加受不住，加之朴佑镇的性器又已经进入了生殖腔，田雄大概是被顶弄得狠了，呻吟声都带了哭腔，眼角也溢出了几滴生理性泪水。  
朴佑镇的目光越过田雄，落到他身后的落地镜上，看着田雄拥有优美蝴蝶骨的背因为自己的动作不断起伏，掐在他腰上的手圈住他细瘦的腰身，这画面，当真是色情而美丽。  
最终是田雄先受不住了，他的欲望星星点点落在朴佑镇的小腹上，而朴佑镇也在他之后用力顶弄了几下然后到达了顶点，但是他没有在生殖腔内成结，而是在最后关头撤了出来，射在了体外，毕竟现在，还不是彻底标记的时候。  
一场情事过去，田雄累得瘫倒在朴佑镇身上，一根手指也不想动，可过了一会，却察觉朴佑镇的欲望顶在自己身下悄悄复苏，田雄实在是太累了，因此失掉了反抗的力气。  
后来持续到什么时候才结束田雄已经不知道了，他只知道朴佑镇有着大概没有尽头的无穷的精力，而自己连发出呻吟的力气都没有了，只能随他摆弄，以及后来他已经没有意识了，大概是晕过去了吧，脑海里最后响起的话是：发情的alpha真可怕。

/

田雄再次醒来是在第二天早晨，在自己的床上，穿着睡衣盖着被子浑身清爽，大概是被朴佑镇抱去清理过，自己床上的东西也被换过了，应该也是朴佑镇干的。  
朴佑镇并不在屋里，田雄撑起酸软却已经恢复了力气的身体扭头去看朴佑镇的床，果然也是新的床单被褥，不知道是不是该说朴佑镇的精力果然是无穷的，昨天折腾了那么久，他竟然还有力气做这么多后续处理。  
视线扫过衣柜边的穿衣镜，田雄看到了自己现在的样子，皮肤白里泛红，看起来气色很不错，眼角眉梢的春色都透露出他刚刚经历了情事，即使睡衣扣子全部扣上，深红色的吻痕还是从边缘显出了痕迹，田雄扶着脑袋有点头疼，就算生理本能的确难以抵抗，他也不应该和朴佑镇变成现在这样啊，虽说他现在心里说实话有点雀跃，毕竟朴佑镇是他很喜欢很喜欢的人。  
“哥你醒啦！”在田雄疯狂纠结的时候朴佑镇回到了宿舍，手上还拎着早饭，朴佑镇把早饭放在桌上，然后在田雄床边坐下，上下打量他许久，久到田雄都要忍不住问他想干什么，才开口。  
“哥，你……还好吗？”  
“你问什么，问你昨天是不是做太狠了吗？”田雄翻了个白眼，这件事他应该生气，也可以生气，毕竟他是第一次，朴佑镇折腾成那样是有点过分了，虽然可能是因为他的alpha本能，而且他也是第一次学不会控制自己。  
“对不起。”朴佑镇有点难堪的低下头，道歉道的很诚恳，其实他觉得自己已经有收敛了，好不容易和小雄哥有亲密接触的机会，他没有趁人之危彻底标记已经是很好了，但是这种话他当然不能跟田雄说，除非他想作死自己。  
“佑镇啊。”田雄想了想，还是觉得应该把自己刚刚思考的事跟他讲，“谢谢你帮我，但是以后这种事……还是不要发生了吧。”  
朴佑镇听了田雄的话有些迷茫地抬起头，“为什么不？”  
“这种事，应该和喜欢的人做才对。”  
朴佑镇这才听出田雄的意思，“所以你不懂吗？你不懂我什么意思吗？我要是不喜欢你我就应该直接走掉或者给你找抑制剂而不是自己来。”  
这下换田雄迷茫了，“我以为你只是因为我被动发情控制不了自己才……”田雄说着就有些心虚地低下了头，声音也越来越小。  
“你当我自制力那么差的吗？！”  
田雄听见朴佑镇有些气恼的语气，刚想说话，就被一股力迫使着抬起了头，然后被朴佑镇吻住，舌尖不容分说地撬开牙关探进口腔，虎牙嗑在嘴唇上微微刺痛，田雄感觉到了朴佑镇有些粗暴的动作里含着的怒气，便也不反抗，甚至还会用小小的动作回应他，安抚他。  
这一吻很长，长到两人分开的时候唇齿间牵出一条细细的银丝，长到分开的时候两个人都气喘吁吁。  
“所以哥现在懂了吗？”  
朴佑镇抵着田雄的额头，无比认真地盯着他的眼睛，问道。  
“所以佑镇喜欢我对吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“有多喜欢？”  
“很喜欢很喜欢。我希望哥只是我一个人的，想把你藏起来，不让别人看到。”  
“傻子。”田雄失笑，点点朴佑镇的额头，“非法监禁犯法哦。”  
“那哥喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢，很喜欢很喜欢，全世界最喜欢佑镇了。”  
田雄翘起嘴角，笑得很开心，真好，真好，佑镇和他互相喜欢，这世界上再也没有比这更好的事情了。  
他的小太阳，终于真的是他的了。


End file.
